


Challenge

by Actual_absolute_trash



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_absolute_trash/pseuds/Actual_absolute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes on a challenge to make Mark beg him for forgiveness. Will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> A twist on tumblr user [imadethisforthereblogs](http://www.imadethisforthereblogs.tumblr.com) prompt "Mark scaring Jack while he’s recording a scary game causing him to cry and Mark has to comfort him."
> 
> I know the layout of Mark's house is wrong. Oh well.
> 
> This is my first full fanfic, so please tell me that you think! 
> 
> Accepting septiplier prompts on [my tumblr](http://www.walking-talking-oxymoron.tumblr.com)

Mark is stubborn. That much is obvious. Even with best friends, he’s always stubborn as can be. It’s not necessarily a bad thing, it can just make some things difficult sometimes. It also has proven to be a challenge quite often. Jack, Bob and Wade often have contests whenever the four of them are together to see who can make Mark do something he wouldn’t normally do. Usually it’s Bob who wins, simply because he can be the most logical and he knows Mark will actually listen to logic. Wade doesn’t really care that he always loses, he just enjoys watching Jack and Bob compete, and Jack getting frustrated at his consistent losses. Everyone knows Jack wants to win at least once. He’s always trying the hardest, he just can’t seem to get Mark to listen to him. He’s tried using logic like Bob does, it just doesn’t seem to work for him. He knows he needs to step up his game if he’s ever going to beat Bob. And this was the perfect week to do it.

Jack honestly couldn’t remember why they set this up. He just remembers the four of them talking about how they hadn’t seen each other in a while, and then suddenly there were plans to all hang out at Marks house for a week. Not that Jack minded, but he knew that this meant there would be a new challenge, and he really wanted this to be the time he finally beat Bob. He was meeting Bob and Wade at the airport before they all took a taxi to Mark’s house, so he was sure they would figure out the challenge then. Right now Jack could just take this time to rest and maybe get some sleep before the plane landed.

Jack’s plane landed at about 7:30 in the evening. He knew Bob and Wade’s plane wasn’t supposed to land until a little after 9, so he figured he would grab a bite to eat inside the airport while he waited for them. By the time he had gotten his luggage and made his way to find somewhere to eat, it was already about 8:15. He finally decided to just stop at a Subway that was inside the airport and grab a sandwich while he waited for Bob and Wade. While eating, a few fans asked for pictures and autographs, but it seemed like most people in the airport either didn’t know who he was, or decided to just ignore him. He was fairly glad for this though, since the Subway was rather small and he didn’t want to flood it. He was also happy to have some time to think about what the next challenge might be. The three of them always rotated who got to pick the challenge each time, and this time it was Wade’s turn. Wade’s challenges were usually ether really funny, or very difficult. Jack was so busy thinking of a plan that he was slightly startled when his phone rang.

“Hello? Jack” He recognized Wade’s voice right away.

“Yeah, it’s me. Did you guys land?” He said in his familiar Irish accent.

“Yeah, where are you?”

“I stopped at Subway to get a bite to eat. Where’s your baggage claim? I’ll meet you guys there”

“No problem. I think we’re at number 6”

After hanging up the phone and quickly finishing his meal, Jack headed towards where his friends’ baggage claim was. It didn’t take him long to walk there, but by the time he got there they had already gotten their luggage and were ready to leave. They started heading to the exit when Wade stopped them. “Wait, I got it!”

“What are you talking about?” Bob questioned, wondering why they had suddenly stopped walking.

“The challenge! I know what it’s gonna be!” Wade seemed really excited for this one, which slightly worried the other two. “Whoever gets Mark to beg them for forgiveness by the end of the week wins!” Both Bob and Jack just stared at him for a second wondering if he was serious before turning to each other and giving a puzzled look.

“Are ye sure that’s the challenge you want Wade?” Jack asked, just trying to get out of it. He was hoping this would be a dumb funny challenge that he might win, but this was just insane; it was impossible. No one would ever get Mark to do that.

“What’s wrong Jack? Worried you’ll lose? That’s nothing new for you. Have you ever won once?” Bob joked, apparently accepting the challenge. Wade just laughed as Jack failed at an attempt to defend himself. 

“Won what?” a familiar voice said from behind them. The three men turned around to see Mark standing behind them with a puzzled look on his face. Bob came up with some lame excuse that seemed to satisfy Mark since he smiled and let it go. He took turns hugging his three friends before explaining that he felt bad for making them take a taxi to his house when he could just pick them up for free. Everyone agreed so they headed out to Mark’s car and headed to the house they would be staying at for the next week. 

The car ride to Mark’s house was already entertaining. Mark was driving, of course. Bob took shotgun, leaving Wade and Jack in the backseat. The whole ride there everyone was just cracking jokes and having an awesome time. They hadn’t seen each other in months except for on webcams, so being together in person meant tons of fun. When they finally arrived at Mark’s house they all unloaded their luggage and stepped inside. Everyone was already exhausted, since nobody except Mark was used to this time zone yet. Mark gave them a quick tour, first showing them downstairs where the guest bedroom, living room, kitchen, and one bathroom were. Next they headed upstairs where Mark’s bedroom, recording room and another bathroom were. It wasn’t until the end of the short tour that everyone began wondering what the sleeping arrangements would be. 

“I call the guest room!” shouted Bob before anyone else could claim it. Mark looked at Wade and Jack awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh yeah, I sorta forgot to stop by the store to pick up another air mattress, so I only have one,” Mark said apologetically. Before Jack could even open his mouth, Wade claimed dibs, leaving Jack with nowhere to sleep. “If I had a long couch I would offer you that, but it’s just two love seats which are pretty small.”

“I don’t know, Jack is pretty short,” Wade teased, followed by a joke about leprechauns by Bob. Jack just glared at them. He was so tired, he really didn’t care where he slept for the night, he just wanted to go to sleep. Bob went down stairs to unpack a bit in the guest room while Mark and Wade went to blow up the air mattress in the living room. Jack was left alone upstairs with his luggage and he wasn’t sure where he was supposed to go. He glanced towards his left and saw Mark’s bedroom, quickly deciding to steal Mark’s bed. He figured Mark would be blowing up the air mattress for a while, so he quietly snuck into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He had planned to change into pajamas, but as soon as he sat down, he was exhausted and instantly laid down, got under the blanket, and fell asleep.

 

“Jack?” Mark called out. He had left him upstairs while he and Wade took care of the air mattress, but now he was nowhere to be found. “Jack?” he called out again. The bathroom was empty, and he knew he hadn’t come down stairs at all. He doubted he would be in his recording studio, so there was only one place he could be. Mark walked over to his bedroom and slowly pushed open the door, easily spotting the Irishman on his bed. He let out a small sigh and shook his head. Jack had gone to sleep in his normal clothes, with the lights on. And on Mark’s bed. Mark didn’t want to wake him, but he also didn’t want to leave him in his bed. Mark quietly walked over to Jack’s sleeping figure and slightly shook his shoulder while saying his name. “Jack, you’re in my bed. You have to get up and I’ll lay some blankets on the floor for you.” This only managed to entice a small groan from Jack as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head. Mark couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as this happened. He attempted to pull the blankets off of the green-haired man, but Jack had a surprisingly strong grip for being asleep. “Jack, c’mon. Where am I going to sleep?” He heard a small grumble that resembled ‘Just share’ but Mark couldn’t be sure. “Fine, but you told me to, so don’t complain in the morning.” His only reply was soft snoring. Mark got ready for bed, opting to wear a shirt tonight unlike usual, for obvious reasons. He finally crawled into bed beside Jack, and quickly fell asleep.

Jack woke fairly early the next morning. He glanced at the alarm clock to his left and saw the time was 6:36am. To his body this felt like almost 3 in the afternoon, so he understood why he was awake, but he hoped he could go back to sleep. He rolled over so he was laying on his right side and was startled to see a figure lying next to him. He freaked out for a second before remembering that he had fallen asleep in Mark’s bed last night. He had expected Mark to sleep on the floor, but apparently he opted for sharing the bed instead. Jack stared at the sleeping man for a minute, just taking it all in. From his messy red hair, to his slight stubble, to his heavy breathing. Jack couldn’t help but admire how peaceful he looked. It was no secret that Jack was bi, he had come out to his fans about a year ago. However, what his fans didn’t know was that Mark was pretty much the reason he realized he was bi. Jack had a hopeless crush on Mark, as he had for the past year and a half. He knew the feeling could never be reciprocated, since Mark was straight, but that didn’t stop him from admiring Mark’s attractiveness whenever he got the chance. 

“Jack, go back to sleep” Mark mumbled, making Jack jump slightly.

“Jesus Mark, you scared the fuck outta me” Jack said in a whisper, which only resulted in Mark shushing him before falling back asleep. Jack tried for about 15 minutes to fall back asleep, but simply couldn’t. He eventually gave up and slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake the sleeping man. He grabbed some clothes from his suitcase, and headed to the bathroom. After showering and getting ready for the day, he figured everyone else would be awake. However, when he went down stairs to the living room, he found Wade still asleep on the air mattress, and no one else in sight. He figured everyone one was still asleep, and he didn’t want to bother Wade by turning on the TV, so he figured to waste time in a useful way, he would make breakfast for everyone. He went to the kitchen, and stood there for a few seconds trying to decide what to make. He started looking through some cupboards, hoping Mark had instant pancake mix, since that was one of the easiest breakfasts to make. He felt like he had searched every last corner when he finally found some. He read the instructions on the box, mixing in the correct amount of water, and also adding some cinnamon and sugar for taste. It took him a couple minutes to figure out how to work the stove since it was a bit different than his at home, but after succeeding, he left the pan on the flame to heat up a bit. While the pan was heating up, he looked through the fridge for some bacon to fry up also. 

When Jack finally finished cooking the food, he checked the time, making sure he wouldn’t be waking everyone up too early. It was almost 9, which might still be a little early, so Jack decided he would make them some coffee too to help wake them up. Luckily, everything to make the coffee was right next to the coffee maker, so he didn’t have to look for anything. He got everything ready and set the coffee to brew while he got out 4 mugs from the cabinet right above the coffee maker. When he opened the cupboard, he instantly noticed many “Markiplier” mugs, presumably gifts from fans, and some normal mugs that Mark had probably bought himself. He grabbed 4 normal mugs and placed them on the counter carefully before reaching to close the cupboard. Right before he closed it, one of the mugs caught his eye. He opened the cupboard back up and saw that one of the mugs had red and green writing on it, while most of the others had just black, or only red since that was Mark’s color. He grabbed the odd mug to closer inspect it and saw that written on it was “Markiplier and Jacksepticeye: The Best Youtuber’s Ever!” He gave a soft smile, surprised he had never seen this before. He had assumed it was a gift from a fan, but it must have been given to Mark when Jack wasn’t around.

“I think she shipped us,” a sudden voice said from behind Jack. He jumped and dropped the mug, but before it could shatter on the ground, Mark quickly bent down to catch it, probably already knowing that would happen.

“Jesus Mark! Stop fucking scaring me! That’s twice today!” Jack shouted. Mark just laughed and put the mug down before picking up one of the other mugs on the counter and placing it back in the cupboard.

“I like using that one,” Mark said sheepishly when Jack gave him a questioning look. “I met her at the first con we went to together. I honestly don’t remember where you were at the time, but she was pretty sad that she didn’t get to meet you too. She said that we had both helped her fight her depression.” Jack had heard stuff like that a lot, but it still touched his heart every time, just knowing that he could have such a big impact on someone’s life. He picked up the mug to look at it again, and this time it seemed to mean so much more to him. To know that there was a story behind the mug, a person who was fighting depression, a person who looked to Jack and Mark to help them fight. It made the gift so much more special. He turned it around to see a small picture of Tiny Box Tim and Septiceye Sam on the other side of the mug. He also looked at the bottom to see a signature next to a small heart. He looked up to see Mark showing him a picture on him phone. The photo was of him and a fan, presumably the fan who had given Mark the mug. She was average height, maybe a little on the short side. She had chubby cheeks that were smiling from ear to ear. Freckles dotted her entire face, but especially her cheeks and nose. She had dark brown curly hair that was pulled back into a messy pony tail. Jack felt himself smiling, knowing that he was helping this girl get through her daily struggles. “It’s weird. I know I have so many fans that are in the exact same position as she is. But I look at this picture, and I look at the mug, and it always just makes me feel like everything I do is worth something. I’m not just doing videos on youtube. I’m not just playing games and acting stupid. I’m helping people.” Mark seemed to speak Jack’s thoughts aloud. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. It’s crazy.” Jack answered, still staring at the mug.

“Do I smell pancakes?!” Wade suddenly yelled from the living room, breaking the moment. He was right, the smell of pancakes and coffee had seemed to invade the entire house at this point. Mark just laughed as Jack yelled out an affirmative, and it was mere seconds before Wade came running into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders looking for said pancakes. Jack and Mark just laughed at him, but Wade didn’t care. He looked like a child who was excited to open Christmas presents.

“I should go wake up Bob before Wade eats everything,” Mark said before going to do so. Jack laughed and served Wade a plate of pancakes and bacon, before making plates for the other 3 boys. By the time he was done, both Mark and Bob had come into the kitchen, ready to eat. The four boys ate their breakfasts happily, stopping quite often for conversation and jokes. By the time they had all finished, it was almost 10:30. Bob and Wade left to go get dressed for the day, while Jack and Mark stayed to clean up the kitchen.

“You really don’t have to help clean, you cooked us all breakfast by yourself.” Mark told Jack when he started cleaning.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m already showered and dressed and everything, so might as well. I did make the mess, after all” Jack answered. He did the dishes and Mark dried everything and put it away. The two worked in comfortable silence until everything was done, then they headed to the living room. Bob and Wade were already just watching TV.

“So…what do you guys want to do today?” Mark asked the group. “I have to go to the store sometime today to buy another air mattress,” he mentioned jokingly glaring at Jack. Jack just laughed without even trying to defend himself.

“That can wait, I have an idea!” Everyone turned to look at Wade, wondering what this idea could possibly be, when he turned around his laptop to show the opening screen of Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes. Jack had played the game with Bob a while back, and absolutely loved the game. He was super excited to play, and hoped everyone else would agree to it.

“Sounds fun to me,” Bob answered, turning all eyes to Mark, who gave in to the peer pressure and agreed to play. The four of them took turns defusing bombs and reading the manual. It had all gone mostly smoothly until Jack and Mark were paired up. Jack was defusing and Mark had the manual, but Mark wasn’t doing his job very well.

“C’mon Mark! We only have a couple seconds!”

“Don’t rush me! I’m trying to read!”

“Well read faster ye red haired bast-FUCK!” Jack yelled as the bomb exploded causing everyone break into laughter. “This is all your fault!” Jack jokingly accused Mark.

“Well I’m sorry Jack, next time you can let the bomb explode on me” Mark offered as comfort.

“You’re not sorry! You’re lying to me, you wanted me to explode!” Jack taunted. Bob and Wade saw what he was trying to do and their laughter died down a bit, seeing if he could actually succeed in making Mark beg for forgiveness. They never said it couldn’t be in a joking way, meaning that Jack could very well succeed right now.

“You’re right, I’m not sorry at all,” Mark said with a laugh, causing disappointment for Jack and relief for Bob. They kept playing for a while until they all had enough of the game. During the last couple of rounds, Jack had started to formulate a plan. He let Bob and Mark finish the round they were playing before speaking up. 

“Hey Mark?” 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“This is an odd question, but can I borrow your recording room? I guess there was a problem with one of the videos I had ready to upload, and I really need to record a new one to replace it,” Jack asked Mark.

“Yeah, of course you can. Let’s go.” Mark led Jack to his recording room and showed him everything he needed to know and even helped him set up everything to film. “So what game are you playing?”

“I’m starting Welcome to the Game. I had the first episode filmed and ready to upload, so I don’t know what went wrong, but I have to re-record it,” Jack said with a frown. “But this game scares the shit out of me, so don’t come scare me for the third time today.” Jack couldn’t help but notice the slight mischievous glint in Mark’s eye before he agreed and left the room. His plan seemed to be going well so far. “Top o’ the morning to ya ladies!” He began his recording that would never actually make it to youtube.

Mark knew he was going to scare Jack. He just wanted to wait for the perfect time. He figured Jack would be recording for about 40 minutes, so he waited 15 minutes before heading back up to the recording room. He opened the door as silently as humanly possible to find Jack sitting at the edge of his seat searching through random internet sites in the game. He heard a noise come from the game and saw Jack freeze for a second before hurrying to turn off the lights in the game. Mark knew that this was the perfect opportunity to scare jack, so he quietly crept towards the unsuspecting man, waiting for the right time. He only had to wait a little longer before Jack turned the lights back on, letting down his guard, and right as he did Mark grabbed his shoulders and yelled scaring the shit out of Jack.

“WHAT THE FUCK MARK? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Jack yelled at Mark. Mark had expected this type of reaction, but what he didn’t expect was when Jack turned and had sight tears in his eyes. Mark hadn’t realized he had scared him that bad, and instantly felt terrible for what he did.

“Oh god, don’t cry. Jack I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry.” Mark instantly let out a stream of apologies and hugged Jack and he began to cry. He kept rambling on and on. “Please Sean, I’m so so sorry, please please forgive me, I’m sorry,” Mark pleaded.

“You-you called me Sean,” Jack said, very surprised at the use of his real name. He was still sniffling after crying, but he was better now.

“Uh, yeah. I guess I do that when I’m being serious. I didn’t mean to.” Mark said while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I really am sorry though. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t be crying. It’s just dumb,” Jack said wiping at his eyes. “That’s going to take a lot of editing,” Jack said with a light laugh glancing toward the computer.

“Finish it later. Let’s go to the store for something for now.”

“Sounds good. Let me just save this file and send it to my laptop real quick.” Mark nodded an affirmative and left Jack alone to finish it up. As soon as Mark left, Jack started instantly celebrating. He had finally beat Bob at a challenge! He saved the video and sent it to his laptop so he would have proof to show Bob and Wade.

After finishing up, he headed out to see Mark waiting to go to the store, while Bob and Wade were watching TV once again. “Hey Mark, I’ll meet you out in the car, I just have to do something real quick,” Jack told Mark, who headed out the door. Once he was sure Mark was gone, he opened the video on his laptop and showed Bob and Wade.

“Wow, you finally won a challenge. Good job,” Bob congratulated him.

“You set me up for a fucking challenge?” Jack heard Mark’s angry voice behind him. He instantly felt terrible and turned around to explain himself, but Mark was already running towards the stairs and up to his room. Jack ran after him, lucky to find he hadn’t locked his bedroom door. “What the fuck Sean? How could you do that? Do you not understand how fucked up that is?” Jack winced at the use of his real name, as it just proved how angry Mark truly was. He understood why he was angry. It was a really fucked up thing to do. 

“I’m sorry Mark. I shouldn’t have set you up like that.”

“Oh? It was wrong? To fake cry and make me think that that I had seriously hurt you? To make me feel terrible about doing that to you? To make me feel like a douchebag for scaring you and hurting you? And you’re sorry? That’s it? That’s all you have to say?”

“I didn’t think it would be such a big deal. Not the whole setting you up thing, but the crying thing. I didn’t realize how bad I made you feel.”

“Of course I felt bad Jack! I thought I hurt you! I thought I had made you cry! I felt like shit because I couldn’t believe that I could do that to somebody I fucking love so much!” Jack knew he heard him wrong. Mark couldn’t have said that. But when he looked up and saw Mark flustered and trying to come up with something to say after that, he knew that what he heard was right.

“Mark…What?” Jack said stupidly, not knowing how to react to that.

“I’m sorry. Ignore everything I just said, I shouldn’t be this upset. I’m just going to leave,” Mark said as he made his way to the door.

“I love you too.” Mark stopped in his tracks and turned to face the Irishman. He has a slight blush on his cheeks that stood out against his pale skin. “I do. I know you told me to ignore what you said but I can’t because I love you too. I always have. For so long now. You are everything I could have ever hoped to find in my life Mark. You make me so happy, and it’s honestly just so amazing to be able to say it to you right now. I love you, Mark Fishbach. I’ve wanted to tell you that for over a year now. I don’t know if you meant what you just said and at this point I don’t even care, I just need you to know. I love you.” Mark just stared at him with a puzzled look. He never in a million years thought that Jack had feelings for him. He always had assumed his feeling would never be reciprocated, but here he was, standing in front of the man he loved who had just confessed his love to him, not sure what to do. He didn’t have to wait long to try to figure out what to do, because the next thing he knew, there were a pair of lips pressed against his. They were soft and warm and everything Mark had ever hoped for. They both melted into the kiss and only pulled away when they needed to breath. “I love you Mark,” Jack said to the red-haired man.

“I love you too, Sean.”


End file.
